Historias del corazon
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se odian a muerte y dia a dia no pierden oportunidad para pelear pero ¿Es realmente lo que sienten? o ¿Hay algo oculto? ademas... ¿Quien es el misterioso escritor que tiene a todos tan fasinados?... mi intento de comedia-romatica.
1. Historia uno

**Hi! bueno subire una mas, aclaro que este fic solo contendra 4 capis, asi que sera corto, espero que les guste la comedia y que les agrade mi fic...**

**Advertencia: fic anti-Sakura**

**Parejas: NaruHina, SasuNaru O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>Historias del corazón.<strong>

**Historia uno.**

Todo comenzaba de forma normal para una joven de larga cabellera negra azulada, ojos perlas y piel blanca. Caminaba tranquilamente y feliz en dirección a su escuela preparatoria sin despegar la vista de su libro favorito, no era la primera vez que lo leía pero sin duda le fascinaba, claro al igual que las otras tres obras de su autor favorito, un hombre desconocido solo apodado _Kyuubi,_quien por alguna extraña razón se negaba a dar su verdadero nombre.

Al igual que ella varias chicas del mismo instituto leían el mismo o un libro similar al que ella poseía entre manos y de igual forma leyendo sin notar nada a su alrededor, varias de ellas chocando entre si o con algún otro estudiante por la misma causa, claro que ella no fue la excepción.

— ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas ¿Estás ciego o qué? —Gritó una voz muy familiar para la joven —Ah, eres tú, ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas? —Exclamó con fastidio.

—Y tú ¿Por qué no te pierdes Uzumaki? —Comentó tajante.

Inmediatamente toda la atención se centro en ambos, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, dos polos opuestos que cada vez que se encontraban no perdían el tiempo y de inmediato comenzaban una discusión que a nadie que los conozca les gustaría perderse.

—Por qué no me sorprende que fueras tan despistada si sigues leyendo esa basura —Comentó observando el libro de la Hyuga.

—No es basura, se llama libro y si tuvieras algo de neuronas en tu cabeza sabrías que se usan para algo mas que adorno —Respondió irritada la chica.

—Es basura, no son mas que cuentos pervertidos —Dijo restándole importancia —Y supongo que eso te convierte en una pervertida —

Hinata se ruborizó por la forma tan repentina en mencionó algo como eso, además de tacharla de pervertida.

—No son cuentos pervertidos, son novelas pasionales de romance ¡Y no soy una pervertida! —Gritó señalando al chico quien sonrió satisfecho.

Hinata tardó unos segundos en procesar sus acciones, había gritado que no era pervertida, no, mejor dicho por culpa de Naruto ella gritó todo eso y ahora las miradas se posaban en ella.

—Eres un —Siseó la Hyuga cada vez más molesta.

—Problemático —Intervino la voz de un joven de cabellera negra en una coleta con forma de piña y aspecto perezoso —Tan temprano y ya están peleando, ustedes si que son problemáticos —

—Y tú un vago sin remedio —Contraatacó el rubio.

—Touché —Dijo sonriendo el de la coleta —Pero cambiando de tema, vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase —Comentó pasando de largo a la pareja.

—Adiós ciega pervertida —Exclamó Naruto siguiendo al otro chico.

— ¡Tú idiota, deja de llamarme pervertida! —Gritó furiosa.

—Llegaste en mal momento Shikamaru —Murmuró con fastidio el rubio.

—De no haber interrumpido seguro que Hyuga te habría roto la nariz —Comentó con su pose de Fastidio.

—No se lo hubiera dejado tan simple.

— ¿Por qué me molesto en salvarte si después te quejas? —Interrogó de forma perezosa.

—Porque interrumpes cuando no deberías.

—La próxima vez dejare que te golpee hasta el cansancio.

Naruto sonrió, simplemente las peleas entre él y Hinata eran de lo mas divertidas, le encantaba verla molesta y el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que hablaba de cosas indecorosas a la ligera le encantaba.

Ya todos se encontraban en sus aulas esperando al profesor, quien curiosamente, siempre llegaba tarde y cada vez sus excusas eran menos creíbles, ya solo le faltaba decir que tubo que hacer un viaje a la luna y por eso había llegado tarde o algo así.

—Mírala, metida en su mundo de fantasías, es odiosa —Comentó una joven de cabellera rosa y orbes jade.

—Y más si tomas en cuenta que dejo crecer su cabello —Comentó una joven azabache de ojos del mismo color —No es más que una mosca muerta —

—Y no deja de leer su libro.

—Bueno, admito que son buenos —Expresó la morena.

—No, ¿Tú también Kin?

—Tranquila Sakura, tampoco soy como esas estúpidas que se la viven soñando, solo digo que son buenos en ciertas partes —Aclaró con una pose un tanto sexy.

—Eres una pervertida ¿Sabias?

—Gracias amiga —Dijo sonriente —Bueno, ¿Alguna idea para hoy? —

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre —Respondió la de ojos jade.

— ¿Sabes? Se nos terminan las ideas —Comentó fastidiada.

La joven de hebras rosas no dejaba de observar a la chica de cabellos azulados leer atentamente cada palabra.

—No estaría tan segura —Sonrió de una forma que solo podía significar mucho sufrimiento para la otra persona.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, cuenta, cuenta —Pidió animada la otra joven.

—Calma, te lo diré, pero necesitaremos a ayuda de alguien más y creo saber a quien pedirle ese favor —Exclamó posando sus ojos jade en el joven de cabellera rubia, ojos zafiro y marcas en sus mejillas.

Después de eso, las clases dieron inicio con la patética excusa de su sensei quien dijo que tenia que ayudar a una ancianita a cruzar la calle y como el semáforo estaba dañado primero tubo que hacerlo de oficial de transito, lo cual obviamente nadie le creyó.

—Sensei, ¿Podría dejar de leer esa basura? Estamos en clase ¿Sabe? —Habló Naruto con fastidio.

— ¡Que no es basura Uzu-baka! —Gritó molesta la joven de ojos perlas.

Naruto sonrió complacido nuevamente, sabía perfectamente como reaccionaria y después de que su "charla" de la mañana fuera interrumpida no iba a dejarla inconclusa y claro al saber que su sensei traía consigo una copia del mismo libro que Hinata no perdería la oportunidad.

—Claro que lo es ciega pervertida.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —Comentó con pereza el de la coleta.

—Basta los dos, Naruto no hay ninguna regla que diga que no puedo leer mientras instruyo y Hyuga-san, no debería alterarse de esa forma y dejen de pelear que estamos en clase —Ordenó el sensei de cabellos platas y rostro cubierto.

Ambos asintieron dejando a su maestro continuar con la clase.

—Lo vez Kin, él la odia casi tanto como nosotras, no dudo que nos ayudara —Comentó triunfante la joven de hebras rosas.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Las clases terminaron sin percances cosa extraña en la institución puesto que las usuales bromas pesadas de dos de las chicas más populares faltaron en ese día.

—Entiendo —Habló el rubio frente a la joven de cabellera rosa y la azabache —De acuerdo, cuenten conmigo, a ver si de una vez por todas deja ese estúpido libro —

—Perfecto, yo preparare lo necesario, tú te encargaras que este lo más ilusionada posible, claro con tus "sutiles" comentarios y después reiremos como nunca con su decepción —Exclamó triunfante la de ojos esmeralda —Nos vemos Naruto —

Rieron como si fuera lo mas gracioso del mundo y él espero hasta que sus escandalosas risas desaparecieron por completo.

—Ya puedes salir —Dijo de forma tranquila.

—No se como las aguantas —Comentó Shikamaru saliendo detrás de una esquina.

—De no hacerlo no sabría sus intenciones —Respondió secamente.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto? —Inquirió el vago.

— ¿No es obvio? Protegerla.

—Eres muy contradictorio y un problemático Naruto, la tratas como si fuera tu peor enemiga y la insultas de igual forma, pero no eres capaz de decirle lo que realmente sientes —

—Si la trato de una mejor forma es probable que ellas no vengan y me cuenten las atrocidades que piensan hacerle a Hinata y no podría protegerla del todo —Expresó de la misma forma —Además conoces a Hinata, rara vez habla con un chico y parece que trata de evitarlos y supongo que si la tratara de otra manera no seria capaz de ver su sonrisa tantas veces en un solo día —

Shikamaru no dijo nada, era cierto, Hinata Hyuga parecía evitar a cualquier chico que intentara acercarse a ella con otras intenciones que no fueran de amistad o simplemente obligaciones, por otra parte casi nunca sonreía, las únicas veces eran cuando ella estaba leyendo alguna de sus novelas favoritas o cuando "vencía" a Naruto en sus peleas.

—Si le contaras toda la verdad no seria tan difícil lo segundo.

—Shikamaru, Hinata esta enamorada de _Kyuubi_ y no de mí.

—Pero tú eres _Kyuubi_ y _Kyuubi_ eres tú.

Naruto sonrió.

—Pero ella no lo sabe y espero que se mantenga así.

Shikamaru suspiró su amigo podía ser el ser humano mas terco sobre el planeta.

* * *

><p><strong>mi personita regresa para molestar... ¿que piensan? por favor, que los tomates sean frescos... el olor de los podridos molesta T.T<strong>

**ustedes deciden**

**sayo!**


	2. Historia dos

**capi dos! aqui empieza el SasuNaru xD... **

* * *

><p><strong>Historia dos.<strong>

— ¡Lo odio! —Gritó Hinata apenas entro a su casa azotando la puerta tras de si.

Los dos castaños presentes en la sala escucharon perfectamente el grito de la azabache, en cierta forma les alegraba escucharla maldecir al Uzumaki, eso era una buena señal de que solo discutieron como siempre y las otras dos no le hicieron absolutamente nada.

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio —Repetía una y otra vez dando vueltas en círculos frente a sus familiares sin siquiera importarle el espectáculo y ellos parecían no darle importancia tampoco.

—Ya suéltalo, estas en confianza —Exclamó una versión más pequeña de Hinata en cabellos castaños, quien no despegaba la vista de su revista como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, pero una expresión aburrida.

Hinata volteó a verla durante unos segundos.

— ¡Lo amo! —Soltó llorando dramáticamente, cualquiera que no la conociera ni supiera su problema creería que es bipolar.

Hinata nunca supo lo que era el sentimiento de odiar ni de amar, pero lo que menos espero es que ambos sentimientos los despertara la misma persona, exacto, de una forma que ni ella supo, terminó enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, su peor rival y lo peor de todo era que si se le confesaba entonces le daría un motivo mas para burlarse de ella y no le daría ese gusto, ella era una Hyuga y tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Aunque estar llorando en brazos de tu hermanita no era precisamente la definición de una persona con un gran orgullo.

Neji desvió su mirada a las hermanas, a veces se preguntaba ¿Quién de las dos era la mayor? Pero tenía lago mas en mente y eso era darle una lección al Uzumaki por hacer sufrir a su prima.

—Nii-san, por favor no —Pidió adivinando los pensamientos del castaño.

—Pero…

—Sin peros nii-san, ya encontrare la forma de lidiar con esto, pero por favor no le hagas nada.

—De acuerdo, no le haré nada —Dijo callando unos segundos —Por ahora.

— ¡Nii-san! —Regañó con un puchero.

— ¡Naru-nii-chan! —Gritó efusiva una chica de hebras doradas en dos coletas, ojos carmesí y tres peculiares marcas similares a las de Naruto.

—Naruko-chan —Saludó el rubio al recibir a la chica en sus brazos — ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó acariciando s cabeza.

—Excelente, me alegra volver a verte onii-chan.

—A mi también me da gusto verte.

—Ya era hora de que saliera a escena, creí que no saldría en esta historia —Comentó en una pose de tipo serio un joven de cabellos negros azulados.

—Sasuke —Murmuró la chica.

—Teme —Masculló Naruto, en un tiempo fue su mejor amigo pero desde hace algún tiempo no se lleva muy bien con él por una simple razón.

—Dobe —Lo miró desafiante.

— ¡Basta los dos! No vayan a empezar otra pelea, Naru-nii-chan Sasuke es la persona que amo así que trata de llevarte bien con él como antes —Reprendió a su hermano —Sasuke, Naruto es mi hermano así que lo mismo va para ti, los dos son muy importantes para mí así que basta.

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos mirando en direcciones diferentes, por eso lo tomó como uno de sus mas grandes enemigos, él se atrevió a fijarse en su dulce y tierna hermanita y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

—Problemático.

—Shikamaru, por un momento creí que no aparecerías en este capitulo —Comentó el de orbes azules al ver al chico _problemático_.

—Problemático, si no lo hago ¿Cómo cambiaríamos de escena? —Inquirió el de la coleta con expresión aburrida.

—Entonces ¿Eso es lo qué paso? —Preguntó Naruko al término del relato de Shikamaru.

—Realmente eres un dobe —Comentó Sasuke sin mostrar mucha emoción.

—Teme —Siseó Naruto molesto.

—Esta vez apoyo a Sasuke, onii-chan estas actuando como un idiota.

—Naru-chan —Exclamó dramático.

—Y ¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? Eso si es que piensas —Bromeó el Uchiha.

Shikamaru tuvo que sostenerlo para que no se lanzara a golpear al moreno.

—El plan es censillo, haremos que Sakura pierda en su propio juego —Respondió el Nara.

Al día siguiente nuevamente los alumnos se dirigían a la escuela, con excepción de que un grupo robaba la atención de todo aquel que los veía.

Naruto Uzumaki acompañado de Shikamaru no era raro de ver, pero si las dos personas que venían con ellos, una rubia de ojos rojizos y marcas en sus mejillas que le daban un toque adorable a la vista y un cuerpo bastante proporcionado y envidiable por las chicas, junto a ella un joven apuesto de cabellera azabache con destellos azulados y orbes color onix de aspecto distante y serio, el cual sacaba suspiros de las chicas que lo veían con ojos de ensueño.

Naruko frunció el entrecejo, no le agradaba la forma en la que las otra chicas veían a _su_ novio, le sorprendió al notar como era él quien la abrazo de forma protectora sonrojándola por el hecho.

—Esos idiotas te ven como si quisieran comerte —Comentó en su oído y al instante lo supo.

Estaba celoso, sonrió y se abrazó a él con cariño.

Mas adelante Naruto trataba de resistir los deseos de moler a golpes a quien alguna vez vio como un hermano.

—Controla tus celos, problemático.

—Cállate —Masculló irritado.

Un grito femenino en coro llamo la atención de todos, en donde se podía ver un gran número de chicas reunidas alrededor de un anuncio.

Como parte de una promoción especial por parte de _Kyuubi_, la escuela tendría un sorteo y quien lo ganase conocería al mismo _Kyuubi_ en persona, una oportunidad única para cualquier fan.

—Mira a esas tontas, se lo tragaron —Comentó la morena al lado de la Haruno.

—Si, parece que Naruto hizo un buen trabajo.

—Hablando del rey de Roma —Exclamó señalando con la mirada al rubio.

— ¿Quiénes son los chicos con los que viene? —Preguntó curiosa la de orbes jade.

—No lo se, pero la rubia se parece mucho al Uzumaki.

—Y el azabache no esta nada mal —Comentó sonriendo descaradamente.

—Tú no tienes limites Sakura, ¿Tan pronto quieres a otro más en tu lista?

—No lo quiero, lo tendré.

Kin sonrió al igual que su amiga, y _casi_ sentía lastima por su próxima _victima_.

Permanecieron sin moverse unos segundos.

— ¿Quieres cambiar la escena de una buena vez? —Preguntó Sakura molesta.

"_Es __m__i __historia __y __hago __con __ella __lo __que __se __me __pega __la __gana __así __que __te __callas __o __te __saco_"

Sakura se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Lo siento, iba distraída y… tú de nuevo —Exclamó de mala gana la joven de cabellos negros.

— ¿Qué no ves o qué? —Expresó molesto el rubio —Perdón, olvide que eras una ciega.

—Uzumaki —Siseó la Hyuga molesta.

—Hyuga —Nombró con burla.

— ¡Vaya!, así que tú eres la famosa Hinata Hyuga —Comentó Naruko abrazando a su hermano por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Hinata observó a ambos por unos segundos sintiendo una punzada en su pecho al ver a esa desconocida abrazar a Naruto tan familiarmente.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruko y soy la hermana de mi hermano —Se presentó inocentemente.

Todos la vieron con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

Sasuke la golpeó suavemente en su cabeza.

—Se mas especifica —Reclamó con algo de pena.

—Perdón, soy la hermana de Naruto.

Al saber la identidad de la desconocida sintió un gran alivio y una vez que la observo detenidamente si, era idénticos, a excepción del color de ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Mi hermano me ha contado mucho de ti, casi podría decirte que te conozco —Comentó la rubia con su natural inocencia sonrojando tanto a la Hyuga como a su hermano.

Para su suerte ninguno de los dos noto el sonrojo del otro a excepción de sus amigos.

—Deja de decir tonterías y vamos —Reprendió el de ojos zafiros tomando a su hermana adentrándose en el plantel.

Los azabaches los siguieron sin decir una palabra.

Después de iniciar las clases tanto Naruko como Sasuke se presentaron en el mismo salón de Naruto y Hinata como nuevos estudiantes.

Rápidamente Naruko se acercó a la chica de orbes perlas entablando una buena conversación que terminó en una amistad entre las dos, Hinata tenía sus dudas al principio al ser la hermana de su mayor rival, pero ella demostró ser bastante amigable y libre de pensamientos negativos, era como charlar con una niña de 5 años.

Además de que reveló ser gran fan de _Kyuubi_ al igual que ella, cosa que le llamó demasiado la atención siendo el rubio quien la molestaba todo el tiempo por esos libros.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi hermano, pero ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez algún día lo sepas —Comentó al ver el rostro sorprendido de Hinata.

Pero en todo el día no hubo lugar donde no se hablara del dichoso concurso y donde por supuesto Hinata participaría, pero le extraño el saber que Naruko no tenía planeado hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó después de que la Uzumaki se negara.

—No lo necesito —Alzó una mano para detener su replica —Algún día lo sabrás —Repitió causando una mayor confusión en su nueva amiga.

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan, eres increíble Naruto —Exclamó Sakura bastante complacida.

—si, pero ¿Cómo hiciste para hacer toda esa publicidad falsa en tan poco tiempo? —Interrogó curiosa Kin.

—Solo cobre unos favores y eso es todo, ya todo esta arreglado en una semana mas Hyuga tendrá la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

—Por cierto Naruto, ¿Quién era ese apuesto chico con el que venias? —Preguntó Sakura sin la más mínima vergüenza al dejar notar sus intenciones.

—Olvídalo Sakura, ese teme es el novio de mi hermana y si ella sufre lo que le pasara a Hyuga será un agradable recuerdo comparado a lo que te haré —Advirtió con un semblante bastante serio.

"_Como estoy seguro de dos cosas, la primera que ya quieren NaruHina y la segunda, que esto ya se esta alargando, pasaremos a la siguiente semana"_

El día del anuncio de la ganadora o ganador, porque incluso participaron los varones al fin había llegado.

—Eso fue rápido —Comentó Naruko.

—Si, ni sentí pasar la semana —Concordó Hinata —Siento como si hubiera sido hoy cuando apenas nos conocimos.

—Es cierto, debe ser porque es el mismo capitulo —Razonó la rubia.

—Tienes razón —Asintió.

Una gran multitud se había formado alrededor del lugar donde _Kyuubi_ se presentaría y Sakura junto a su amiga sonreían victoriosas.

— ¿Dónde esta el vagabundo que se hará pasar por Kyuubi? —Preguntó un tanto molesta la joven de cabellos rosas.

—No lo se, le dije que se escondiera hasta que escuchara la señal, supongo que no debe estar lejos —Contestó la morena.

—Excelente, pero más le vale que no lo arruine.

—Tranquila, le ofrecimos una buena suma, dudo que quiera perderlo, cuando la Hyuga llegue a conocer a "Kyuubi" en el escenario el vagabundo hará lo suyo.

La hora del anuncio llegó, como estaba planeado la ganadora fue Hinata quien saltó de alegría antes de subir al escenario.

—Felicidades eres la ganadora de este concurso —Felicitó el presentador, un joven de su misma edad de piel pálida, cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, el cual por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír —Ahora para felicitar a la ganadora, aquí esta el tan enigmático _¡Kyuubi!_ —Anunció señalando al otro extremo del escenario.

Sakura y Kin sujetaban sus bocas en un intento de contener su risa.

En tanto Hinata se encontraba hecha un mar de nervios, al fin conocería al escritor que tanto admiraba, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era? Él nunca se dejo ver por nadie mas que algunas personas de confianza según decía la nota del primer periodista que intentó saber la identidad del misterioso hombre en la empresa donde autorizaron su primer libro y la única donde los publica.

Pero si lo pensaba, ¿Qué tal si era un anciano? O algún hombre mayor, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa al pensar qué pudieran tener la misma edad? Y tal vez darle su corazón, pero eso ya no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera la razón era que Naruto Uzumaki era quien lo tenía, y lo maldecía por eso.

—Maldito Uzumaki —Masculló molesta.

Eso dije, lo maldecía por eso.

Las dos jóvenes que, hasta el momento, trataban de aguantar los deseos de soltar una carcajada callaron al ver a alguien totalmente diferente a quien ellas esperaban.

En el escenario se encontraba un joven de mas o menos su misma edad, de cabellera rubia y una mascara de un zorro que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro.

—Así que tú eres la ganadora —Comentó el misterioso rubio.

—S-si, es un gusto, no —Negó rápidamente —Un placer conocerlo —Exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

—El placer debería ser mió por estar frente a tan bella mujer —Halagó causando un sonrojo en Hinata y suspiros en sus fans — ¿Sabes? En un principio no tenía idea de este concurso hasta hace unos días —Comentó de pronto desconcertando a la mayoría.

— ¿Qué no tenía idea? ¿A qué se refiere? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—Por favor, no me trates de usted, eso no me agrada —Dijo caballerosamente —Y si, no tenía idea de todo esto, hasta que hace par días me informaron de todo, como fue muy repentino no sabía que escoger para traerle de regalo al ganador así que solo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa —Explicó buscando algo entre una pequeña mochila.

Hinata estaba desconcertada, ¿No lo sabía? Entonces ¿Quién inició con todo eso?, salió del transe al escuchar hablar nuevamente a su escritor favorito.

—Aquí esta —Exclamó sacando un libro —Toma, es mi mas reciente libro, lo acabo de terminar exactamente ayer, pero aun no estoy del todo convencido, así que me gustaría que lo leyeras y cuando termines me dieras tu opinión, me sería de gran ayuda el saber que piensa un fan antes de publicarlo —

Hinata sentía que estallaría de felicidad, no solo conoció a su escritor favorito si no que ahora tenía la posibilidad de leer un libro de él antes que nadie, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué Naruto se le confesara? Sacudió la cabeza con ese pensamiento, lo que pasaba era casi un sueño pero era real y sus esperanzas con el rubio eran mínimas.

—Gracias, lo haré —Respondió tomando el libro entre sus manos.

—Este es mi numero —Dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta —Cuando termines puedes avisarme.

—S-si, gracias.

—Kyuubi, vamonos, recuerdas que tienes reunión con Gaara en una hora, precisamente sobre el libro que acabas de regalar.

Algo alejado del escenario se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, con una elegante vestimenta y un antifaz color negro.

—Ya voy, a veces eres molesto ¿Sabes? —Comentó de forma despreocupada —Esperare ansioso tu llamada y nuestro reencuentro —Exclamó tomando la mano de la Hyuga besando su dorso antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>era un SasukexNaruko, jajajajaja los espante con un Yaoi y tal vez a algunas las emocione... lo siento... bueno vamos a la mitad...<strong>

**sayo!**

**PD: Mazii-chan la historia era "Sabor a chocolate" y yo tambien la lei... pero esa historia tenia como 18 caps si no me falla la memoria... -.- cosa que es muy frecuente en mi... pero esta es diferente..**


	3. Historia tres

**hello!  
>bueno pues perdon por la tardanza pero les traigo el tercer y penultimo capi... si me dan muchos reviews tal vez traiga mas pronto el final... ustedes deciden... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Historia tres.<strong>

— ¿Quieres dejar de gritarme? —Preguntó irritado Naruto —Ya estoy arto de tus chillidos que llamas quejas —

—Pues si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo no estarías escuchándolas —Debatió la Haruno.

—Hice lo que me dijiste y más, ahora no me reclames por tu error —

— ¿Mi error? ¡Nunca te dije que avisaras a kyuubi de todo esto! —Reclamó Sakura.

—Nunca lo hice, por si no escuchaste plana, él mismo lo descubrió, pudiste haber pensado en eso antes ¿No crees? —Aclaró el rubio.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? Y ¿Qué es eso de plana? —Señaló sin dejar sus chillidos.

—Lo que escuchaste, ya estoy harto, ahora haré las cosas a mi manera, no necesito de hombres disfrazados de mujer para fastidiar a la ciega —Sin más giró alejándose del lugar.

— ¿A quién llamas hombre? Tú imitación de zorro, ¡Regresa! —

Estaba molesta, irascible, el plan era hacer pasar a Hinata una gran humillación y en su lugar recibió alabanzas y un libro sin publicar de su ídolo, pero pagaría por eso, ya encontraría la forma de hacerla pagar.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así? —Preguntó Shikamaru, llevaban cerca de media hora caminado sin decir nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Exclamó haciéndose el desentendido.

—El fic solo durara 4 capítulos y este es el tercero, debes darte prisa —Comentó enfatizando lo obvio —Según se, el autor no piensa poner un epilogo así que o hablas con ella en este o el ultimo estará muy apretado —

— Aun queda el problema de Sakura —Dijo a modo de excusa.

—Ya se le ocurrirá algo —

—Aun no es tiempo Shikamaru —

—Eres un problemático Naruto —

Hinata no podía ocultar su rostro de felicidad, abrazaba contra su pecho su nuevo libro estaba más que feliz por lo que le pasó, jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella y ahora tenía la oportunidad de leer el nuevo libro de Kyuubi antes que nadie.

—Yo ya lo leí —Habló Naruko aparentemente a la nada.

"_¿Por qué me interrumpes?"_

—Porque ya lo leí, mientras mi hermano lo escribía, por eso es incorrecto lo que dijiste —

"_Pero eso Hinata no lo sabe y estoy narrando desde su perspectiva"_

—Ah, entonces está bien, continúa —

"_Era tu turno preguntar"_

Naruko buscó entre sus cosas un libreto revisando sus páginas.

—Si es cierto —Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar —Felicidades Hinata, debes estar muy feliz —

—Si, lo estoy, es el día más feliz de mi vida —Comentó la Hyuga sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? Dime Hinata, ¿Te gusta Kyuubi? —Preguntó de pronto sonrojando a su amiga.

—B-bueno, me gustan sus libros —Respondió en evasión.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso —Debatió la Uzumaki.

Hinata suspiró.

—Antes no sabía como era así que me imagine muchas veces el como era y diciéndome toda clase de cosas lindas, pidiéndome ser su novia y muchas cosas más —Exclamó con ilusión.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? —Preguntó sacando a la joven de su sueño.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —Cuestionó decaída.

—No tanto, pero gracias a mi hermano y Sasuke puedo darme cuenta de las sutiles indirectas que reflejan los rostros —Expresó orgullosa — ¿Y bien? —

Hinata suspiró desviando su mirada al piso.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Interrogó nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —Hinata se sorprendió sonrojándose, ¿Tan obvia era?

— ¿Qué como se llama el chico que te gusta? —Exclamó más claramente.

Se debatía internamente, ¿Debería decirle todo? Pero ella era su hermana, si se lo contaba podría decírselo a él, pero ella no era esa clase de persona, la conocía poco pero estaba convencida de eso.

—Está bien no te obligare, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas —Habló Naruko —Es mejor si se lo dices a él —

Hinata suspiró aliviada dirigió una sonrisa sincera.

—Sabes, mi hermano no es tan malo, solo algunas veces no sabe como hacer las cosas y es demasiado terco para cambiar de idea —Comentó de pronto sonrojando a la chica.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres? —Preguntó desviado la mirada.

—Los lobos suelen vestirse de piel de oveja para engañarlas, pero a veces las ovejas hacen lo mismo para proteger a los suyos, especialmente a aquella a quien aman —Exclamó confundiendo más a la Hyuga —Lo entenderás muy pronto —Comentó al ver su desconcierto.

—No entiendo —

—Lo harás, ahora ¿Quieres saber algo realmente interesante? —Hinata la miró dudosa —Kyuubi escribe sus libros con una musa en mente y no solo eso, cada libro van dirigidos a ella —

La azabache permaneció estática unos momentos.

— ¿Cómo lo? —

—Nos vemos —Exclamó la rubia interrumpiendo su pregunta corriendo en dirección contraria.

Pasaron dos días desde eso, ahora Hinata salía de su salón, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Naruko le contó, al pasar junto a una aula escuchó la voz de la chica hablar con alguien, la puerta estaba semiabierta por lo que pudo acercarse lo mas posible hasta quedar al otro lado.

—Mi hermano es un idiota testarudo —Dijo la rubia con clara molestia.

Se encontraba frente a los dos únicos amigos de su hermano, aunque a uno quisiera matarlo aun.

—Es un dobe, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será —Comentó su novio con actitud despreocupada.

—Sasu-chan, no ayudas —Reprendió la Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué te dije de llamarme Sasu-chan? —Preguntó indignado.

—No lo recuerdo bien, fue hace 5 años —Respondió dudosa —Creo que era algo de tu reputación o que ya no éramos niños —

—Quieren dejar sus peleas de pareja para después, tenemos un asunto que discutir y este si es mas problemático —Se quejó Shikamaru.

—Bueno ¿Qué dijo la editorial? —Cuestionó indiferente el azabache sin despegar su vista de la puerta.

¿Editorial? ¿De qué estarán hablando? Se preguntó la Hyuga mientras prestaba más atención.

—Al parecer les agrada el nuevo libro y quieren publicarlo cuanto antes pero el idiota de Naruto quiere esperar la respuesta de la Hyuga —Respondió Shikamaru imitando la acción del Uchiha.

¿Su respuesta? ¿Libro? Cada vez entendía menos.

—Es claro que mi hermano espera la aprobación de su musa para publicar su nuevo libro, por algo se lo regalo en ese espectáculo que montó Sakura —Naruko también veía a la puerta.

¿Sakura? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

—Es obvio, Naruto siempre se ha preocupado por que esas dos no se pasen de la raya con su amada Hinata —Comentó con pereza el de la coleta, casi adivinando los pensamientos de la azabache.

Hinata estaba en shock, Shikamaru dijo que Naruto siempre se preocupaba por ella e incluso dijo "su amada Hinata", pero entonces ¿Por qué siempre la molestaba?

—Sigo pensando que mi hermano es un idiota, en lugar de decirle a Hinata lo que siente y confesarle que él es Kyuubi, prefiere actuar como un rufián para protegerla desde afuera —

¿Actuar como un rufián? ¿Ósea que todo era mentira?

"_¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir con tus pensamientos Hinata? No avanzo"_

—Perdón —

—Lo único claro ahora es que tenemos que acabar con todo esto ya, no aguanto más a ese dobe —

—Yo tampoco, esto es muy problemático —

—Pero ¿Cómo hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano? —

— ¿Y si se lo decimos a la Hyuga? —Propuso Sasuke.

— ¿Y después soportar a Naruto y sus quejas todo los días por un mes? No gracias —Comentó irónico Shikamaru

—Ya pensaremos en algo, por ahora vamos con él antes de que se ponga como loco, ya debió terminar con Sakura, ahora a esperar y ver si harán algo en contra de Hyuga —

Antes de que salieran Hinata corrió a ocultarse, tratando de asimilar bien la conversación escuchada, sin mucho éxito ya que su cabeza solo volaban dos ideas una era ir y besar a Naruto y decirle que ella también lo amaba y la otra posiblemente seria castrarlo por actuar como un idiota y lastimarla aunque fuera para protegerla.

Por ahora la segunda opción parecía ser la más tentadora.

* * *

><p><strong>ahora si... Naruto cuidate por que esto ya se complico para ti de una u otra forma... bueno sayo!<strong>


	4. Historia cuatro

**Aqui la historia 4 y ultima, la mento que no haya epilogo pero tengo otras historias en mente entre ellas dos o tres OS obvios NH y quiero empezar pronto con mi long-fic de d gray man, con un AlLena por su puesto... sin mas el ultimo capi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Historia cuatro.<strong>

— ¡Hasta que se dignan a aparecer! — Exclamó molesto Naruto después de esperarlos en la entrada del instituto porque según ellos tenían algo muy importante que hacer… sin él.

—Ya, ya, deja de ser tan escandaloso —Sasuke pasó por su lado sin darle importancia.

—Teme —Estuvo a punto de gritarle unas cuantas verdades antes de ser detenido por su hermana.

—Ya basta, nada de peleas —Sentenció siguiendo al Uchiha.

Naruto masculló varios improperios contra el azabache y algo sobre corromper a su tierna e inocente hermanita.

—Déjalos en paz Naruto y mejor preocúpate por ti —Shikamaru colocó su mano en el hombro del rubio —Mañana la Hyuga estará hecha una fiera —Comentó alejándose dejando confundido al _kyuubi_.

—Shikamaru —Masculló molesto con un tic en el ojo al ver que en efecto Hinata estaba al frente del grupo con un porte nada amigable y parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

—Naruto —Murmuró con una voz tan lúgubre que varios retrocedieron un paso para no quedar en fuego cruzado.

— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste? O mejor dicho le hicieron —Encaró a sus acompañantes los cuales voltearon silbando en otra dirección.

— ¡Namikaze Naruto! —Gritó Hinata tensándolo por completo ¿Cómo supo su nombre real?

Escucharon varios murmullos sobre el porque lo llamó Namikaze en lugar de Uzumaki.

—Da la cara y dejar de actuar en la sombras —Sentenció, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor.

—N-no se de que me estas hablando ciega —Trató de sonar molesto y firme pero su voz no lo sonaba tanto.

—Que no —Apretó con fuerza sus manos y fue hasta entonces que notaron que traía el libro que Kyuubi le regaló — ¿Sabes? Me encantó el libro Kyuubi —La sonrisa que mostró desconcertó a todos y más aun el haberlo llamado kyuubi.

—Ahora si te volviste loca ciega, ¿Leer tantos de esos libros te fundió el cerebro? —Contraatacó más temeroso, ¿Qué hicieron esos tres?

— ¿En serio? Entonces podrías decirme —Tomó el libro abriéndolo en la ultima pagina — ¿Qué hace tu último examen anexado en la parte final del libro? —

Naruto giró fulminando con la mirada a Shikamaru.

—Te pregunte ¿Qué hago con tu examen? Y respondiste ponlo donde quieras —Se defendió de la acusación silenciosa.

— ¡¿Pero tenía que ser en el libro?, ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a la editorial y lo publican así? —Sin darse cuenta metió la pata y confirmó todas sospechas.

El aura oscura de Hinata creció alertando a todos.

—Problemático, sabía que se lo regalarías a ella y además Gaara lo habría visto y habría quitado la hoja simplemente, no hubo realmente peligro de que eso pasara pero lo que si es que acabas de revelar tu propio secreto —Explicó sin inmutarse.

Naruto lo vio con deseos de matarlo.

—Si fuera tú me preocuparía mas por ella —Señaló a Hinata que estaba junto a Naruko.

—Yo te lo detengo —Dijo la rubia tomando el libro.

—Naruko —Llamó sorprendido.

—Empieza a correr —Sentenció la Hyuga.

No lo dudó un segundo y salió corriendo seguido de Hinata.

— ¡Shikamaru esta me la pagas! —Gritó a lo lejos.

Las horas pasaron después de eso.

—Es la cuarta vuelta ¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez? —Preguntó Naruko a su novio.

—Una hora, cinco minutos, tres segundos y quince décimas —Contestó observando su cronometro.

—Nuevo record —Comentó alegre la rubia.

—Le han dado la vuelta a la cuidad 4 veces ¿Y aun no se cansan?, si que tiene aguante —Comentó Kiba —Al fin aparezco —Reclamó

"_Cállate, solo lo hice porque no había nadie más y fuiste el primero que me vino a la mente, pero si no estas conforme te saco"_

Kiba empezó gruñir.

—Al menos tú apareciste —Comentó Shino detrás de él asustándolo.

— ¡Shino, no me des esos sustos! —

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen fuera… como en la misión del rescate de Sasuke —

— ¿Quieres superar eso de una vez? —

—Volviendo a la historia… ¿De quien es el turno? —Preguntó sin inmutarse.

—Eso fue rápido —

—Problemáticos, Naruto ya se cansó desde la tercera vuelta, pero sabe que si se detiene ahora es hombre muerto —Explicó el de la coleta.

—Igual Hinata, esta agotada desde la tercera, pero creo que su ira es más grande —Exclamó la Namikaze.

—Problemático, esto se salió de control —Murmuró Shikamaru al ver una escena un más bizarra.

Detrás de Naruto y Hinata corrían Gay y Kakashi seguidos de Rock Lee.

— ¡Si ustedes si están llenos de su llama de la juventud! —Gritó Gay siguiendo a la pareja — ¡Vamos Lee no podemos quedarnos atrás! —

— ¡Si Gay-sensei! —Vociferó el menor de los cejotas.

—Oye Gay, se supone que tenemos que pararlos no apoyarlos —Regañó el de pelo plateado.

—Vamos Kakashi no seas aguafiestas —Exclamó el de traje verde.

—Nuevas noticias —Expresó Ino entrando al salón —Las apuestas van 60-40 —

— ¿Qué apuestas? —Preguntó desconcertada Naruko.

—Las que hicimos sobre tu hermano y Hinata, hasta ahora la mayoría creé que Hinata atrapará a Naruto y le dará una paliza, los otros dicen que logrará librarse —Explicó la Yamanaka.

— ¿Hicieron una apuesta sobre mi hermano sin consultarme? —Cuestionó molesta.

—B-bueno… —Ino quedo intimidada por la molestia y seriedad del rostro de la Namikaze.

—Quiero el 70 —Sentenció.

La otra rubia la miró desconcertada.

—50 —Exclamó Shikamaru.

—60 —Rebatió

—40 —

—50 —

—30 —

—40 —

—20 —

—30 y es mi ultima oferta —Se cruzó de brazos volteando a otro lado.

—Como quieras 30 —Fue en ese momento que cayó en cuenta.

—Eres pésima en las negociaciones —Dijo Sasuke.

—No es justo —Lloriqueó la rubia.

—Quiero hacer una apuesta distinta, ¿Se puede? —Preguntó el Nara haciendo caso omiso a los lloriqueos de Naruko.

—Claro, tú solo dime cual y yo me encargo del resto —Respondió Ino orgullosa.

—Quiero apostar a que Naruto y Hinata serán novios antes del termino de las clases —Expresó muy calmado como siempre.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Se odian ¿De veras quieres perder tu dinero tan fácil? —Preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

— ¿Tú crees? —

—Yo apuesto lo mismo —Habló Sasuke de forma tranquila.

—Haya ustedes, es su dinero no el mió —Sin más se retiró del lugar.

Estaba muerto, más que muerto ahora no tenía a donde correr en buen momento se le ocurrió en su quinta vuelta subir a la azotea de la escuela.

—Por… fin… no… vas… a… escapar —Habló entrecortado la Hyuga recobrando el aliento.

—Hinata —

—Calla —Intentó gritar pero quedó en un nivel apenas superior al tono que usaban —Tú… tú… me… engañaste —

—Piedad —Pidió atemorizado.

—Créeme que… ganas de matarte… no me faltan —La respiración de ambos comenzaba a normalizarse —Pero no tengo energías —

Naruto suspiró aliviado antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza.

—Y eso que no tienes energías —Musitó adolorido.

— ¡Calla! Eso fue por mentirme por quien eras —Después volvió a golpearlo —Eso por actuar como un idiota —Reclamó nuevamente antes de otro golpe —Ese por todas las bromas pesadas de tu parte —

Otra vez lo golpeó.

—Y ese ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sujetando su cabeza.

—Para no perder la costumbre —Respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

Hinata lo sujetó del rostro.

Naruto cerró sus ojos por acto reflejo antes de sentir unos dulces labios sobre los suyos entreabrió los ojos observando el sonrojado rostro de Hinata.

—Esto por protegerme de Sakura —Nuevamente lo beso —Ese por dedicarme los libros —El tercer beso fue uno mas largo que los anteriores esta vez correspondido por Naruto —Y ese por amarme —

Ahora fue el rubio quien la beso.

—Para no perder la costumbre —Dijo al separarse —Pero creo que seria más fácil si aceptas ser mi novia —

—Con una condición —Exclamó colocando su dedo índice en su pecho —Promete que admitirás que eres kyuubi públicamente y que no volverás a actuar como un idiota —

—De acuerdo —Accedió antes de besarla.

Un par de segundos después sonó la campana anunciando el final de las clases.

—Creo que debemos volver —Comentó Naruto.

—Si, tu hermana tiene mi libro —Dijo adelantándose.

Naruto la vio incrédulo.

—Creo que tenemos peores problemas ahora que tu libro —

Hinata volteó molesta.

—Ese libro es un regalo, uno que tú me diste —Sin más se alejo molesta.

—No, Hinata espera — ¿Tan rápido había metido la pata?

Toda la escuela quedó impresionada al ver juntos a Naruto y Hinata y más aun al escuchar por sus propios labios que eran novios y claro ver al rubio en una pieza después de semejante persecución, en cuanto a lo de hacer todo publico de lo referente a kyuubi Shikamaru ya se había hecho cargo un par de horas atrás.

— ¿Quieren ir a comer algo? Yo invito —Naruto lo observo receloso — ¿Qué? —

—Es raro que tú invites algo —

—Digamos que tengo dinero extra —Respondió sonriendo de medio lado — ¿Vienes o no? —

—Claro, ¿Vamos Hinata? —Inquirió recibiendo la aceptación de la chica —Así podríamos representar el capitulo catorce del segundo libro —

Hinata se sonrojo al extremo — ¡Naruto! —

—Yo hablaba de la parte de la cena, ¿Tú en que pensaste? Pervertida —Murmuró más bajo.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos haciendo un leve puchero se adelantó al rubio.

—Tú también vas a invitarme ¿Cierto Sasuke? —Preguntó Naruko sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —Cuestionó tajante.

—Por que si no lo haces mi hermano sabrá de mala forma como su dulce y tierna hermanita fue forzada a hacer cosas pervertidas y pronto será tio —Exclamó simulando dramatismo.

Sasuke masculló algo in entendible antes de seguir a sus compañeros seguido de una sonriente Naruko.

Lo ultimo que se supo de Sakura fue que un circo la exhiba como una persona de genero indescifrable peleando la custodia con unos científicos que quieren estudiarla, no saben si es hombre, mujer o alíen los rumores dicen que optan más por la ultima.

Hinata se enteró de la fortuna y la familia de Naruto que la recibió de brazos abiertos, Sasuke terminó con amenazas de muerte tanto por Naruto como Minato al haber embarazado a su dulce y tierna niña y todos vivieron felices… dentro de lo que cabe al tener una niña hiperactiva de ojos negros y cabellera rubia y un dolor de cabeza de ojos perlas y cabello negro rojizo, pero eso otra historia.

Shion actuó como doble de Hinata en las bromas de Sakura y Kin, Natsu quiso entrar en la historia alegando que era muy divertida y que quería participar pero se le negó la entrada al no ser de la serie de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>y aqui termina esta historia... tal vez publique una continuacion pero sera en modo de OS y eso aun tendria que pensarlo y claro vendria despues de que saque mis otras ideas de la cabeza...<strong>

**sayonara!**


End file.
